Unexpected Situations: Misunderstanding
by KyoyaCavallone17
Summary: Misunderstanding brings nothing. Nothing but trouble..! here comes the overprotective G-niichan along w/ Ugetsu-niichan...


**Title: Unexpected situations: Misunderstanding**

**Rating: PG (T) **

**Genre: romance &humor**

**Pairing: 80fem59**

**Word count: 918 (according to Mr. Microsoft word)**

**Disclaimer:KHR is not mine…if it's mine I will make Dino and Kyoya a happily ever after story manga! All rights belong to Amano Akira and TV Tokyo…. Semi-AU...**

**Important note:10****th**** generations are the 11****th**** generations… while the 1****st**** gen are the 10****th**** generations…wakaru?**

**Oh! The surname's of the 1****st**** gen are altered,like(they're the sibling the official anime's 10****th**** gen):**

***Sawada Giotto-25 y/o**

***Gokudera G-25 y/o**

***Sasagawa Knuckle-27 y/o**

***Yamamoto Ugetsu-25 y/o**

***Hibari Alaude-26 y/o**

****Except Daemon Spade..they are half-siblings,**

***Daemon Spade-1****st**** child-26 y/**

***Mukuro Rokudo-2****nd ****child-16 y/o**

***Chrome Dokuro-3****rd**** child ( only girl~ ) – 13 y/o**

**Warning: slight curses from the Gokudera siblings**

"Dino"= talking loudly

_Dino=thought_

**Douzotsuzukittekudasaiv(_)v**

* * *

"Cho-chotto, YakyuuBaka,are you sure this is okay?",asked the blushing HayakoGokudera.

Situation: They're currently in Takeshi Yamamoto's room. What they are doing? Well,just read it.

"At times like this you should call me 'Takeshi'.",the raven haired whispered in Hayako's red blusing ears.

"N-no way!" she turned her head away from him.

"Ahahaha..ohwell,of course it will be okay. I already stretched it using my hands, after all.",Yamamoto showed Hayako(his gf/fellow guardian) his reassuring smile. Upon seeing that,Hayako smiled and calmed down…a bit.

"Here I go. I will put it in now." Takeshi comes closer to the bed where Hayako is sitting.

"A-ah! Wait! It hurts!"

Meanwhile, downstairs….

A crowd of laughter, which are emitted by the 10th Vongolaguardians,(except Alaude,of course) can be heard inside the "Takezushi",a restaurant owned by the Yamamoto's. When suddenly, G-niisan,Hayako's 25 y/o brother, heard something.

"Wait,shh, I heard something.",G pulls his pistol from it's case and stands up to inspect the place where it is coming.

"G,what is wrong?" asked the sitting ,with legs crossed, Giotto.

" 's wrong—", then Ugetsu-niichan,Takeshi's 25 y/o brother,was interrupted when he heard someone..moaning?l

"I'm getting out of here.", our blonde skylark,Kyoya's 26 y/o brother, exited through the front door and slammed it.

"H-hey,are we hearing things? I..I guess not." Lampo blushed while asking.

"Well, we will take our leave now. Let us go Elena ,my love." Daemon stands up and took the hands of her lover.

"Y-yes,goodbyeeveryone.".said the blushing Elena.

"Thank heavens Knuckles is not here. Or else, he will lecture us with his human can be true sometimes. Oh my." Giotto shakes headand heave a sigh and smile.

"This is not the time for smiling,Giotto! We have to check up on those lil' I'm on it,I'll kill that Takeshi brat.

"Huh? Did you say something about my brother?",askedUgetsu

Unfortunately,G-niichan murmured the last part so he didn't heard it.

G and Ugetsu went upstairs to check up on those brats' 'PLAYTIME', while Giotto and Lambo went home 'coz the blonde said that "it's still too early for Lambo to discover the 'other' side. So, we'll take our leave.",something like that and drag the two brothers lean their ears in Takeshi's door.

"A-ah! Wait *pants* ..thehead..the head is stuck! Take it out!" the girl panicked.

"Oh,sorry,we'll use this then." They heard some rummaging

"A..lubricant?

" 's easier to take it out, right?"

_Head? Lubricant? Take it out"_

The two looks at each other with wide eye. G holds his pistol and click it. Ugetsu grips his shigurekintoki ,with the blade not the bamboo sword vers.,TIGHTLY_. _In 5 seconds they will barge in to Takeshi's room. 5..4..3…*bam*the door opened.

(**AN**: I'm still not finish counting!

WE DON'T CARE!)

"Hands at the back of your heads,you fucking brats!" G points the gun at them.

"Takeshi!" Ugetsu points the tip of the katana atTaheshi's throat.

"What the fuck are you doing you pervert…ed..punks?"

"Huh? Oh my."

"Ha? Aniki? What's wrong?" Takeshi sweatdropped at his gentle brother's sudden outburst.

"Don't tell me the screws on your head got loose again,bakaFratello.",is kind of shocked but regained her composure.

"That should be OUR line,Takeshi"saidUgetsu. Cue: an annoyed mark on the forehead.

"What's with that Namahage costume? And the moaning?The head? The lubricant?Answer me!"

"Oh! You mean those things. Well,thehead,yeah,exactly the HEAD."explained Takeshi.

"Oh ,I see!Hmm..that's good." Agreed Ugetsu.

"Huh?! I can't understand one bit of what that fucking brat said! Ugetsu,explain!"

"You didn't understand it?Well,exactly the head. The upper part of our body where the brain is situated."

"Ah. Then what about the rest of questions?You didn't answered it one bit!"

(AN: Your Blood Pressure is increasing ,G-san~)

"Oh,Haya-chan's head is stuck in the Namahage'scostume,so we'll have to use the lubricant to make it easier to take it out. And the moaning, yep, she's hurting so ,asHibari called, it's the 'Sound of Pain'. Oh, the Namahage is for the Foundation Day's activities."

"Sound.."

"…Of pain?"

"Yep."

"And what the heck are you thinking,*konnosukebeoyaji!"

"I'm not,you idiot sorella!"

They turned around and faced the door.

_This is so idiotic!_

_So embarrassing!_

"Then, we'll take our leave now. Good luck for your activities."G exited the door quietly without saying any word, while Ugetsu left them his parting sentence. The door was left like that, unmoving, since their *cough**CARING**cough* brothers barge in.

"What was that,Baseball freak?"

"Ahahahaha,dunno"

* * *

**Aaannnnddddd, CUT desu!**

**Phew….SO Tired desu! oh my! So what do you think? Please review and review..soo I have to go now ang get ready for my Friend's birthday party desu (+,+) ja nee desu \(_)/ **


End file.
